Gantry cranes are composed of the bridge, the columns that are connected to the two ends of the bridge, the trolley on the bridge, and the manually operated or electrically operated load block. Due to structural reasons, existing gantry cranes are relatively tedious to assemble and dissemble; for example, the erection of the columns and the setting of the bridge both require high hoist operations, and the same for disassembly. This not only increases the work volume in assembly and disassembly, but also increases the amount of equipment used, and also impacts safety.
In an ideal situation, it would be possible to assemble and disassemble such cranes on the ground surface, without the need for hoisting and elevated operations, which will be safe and time-saving.